proximafandomcom-20200213-history
Kernia F.C.
Kernia Football Club are a Kerrish football club from Malvern, Mills, which plays in the Kerrish First Division. The club was established in 21 BNE, and is one of the most successful clubs in Kerwan, having won the league championship 37 times, the Kerrish Cup 23 times, the Kerrish League Cup 18 times and the Continental Cup once in 40 ANE. They play at Barrow Park in the Barrowfield area of Malvern, opposite Barrowfield Ironworks. Their most successful season came in 40 ANE, when they won the 'quintuple': the domestic treble, the Football Shield and the Continental Cup under manager Patsy Hughes, a feat no other team in the world has achieved before or since. Kernia also reached the 42 ANE and 44 ANE Continental Cup finals. Before and since, they have always been one of most successful and supported clubs in Kerwan. They have an extremely fierce rivalry with cross-town opponents County, the two clubs competing in the Grand Old Derby. History Kernia Football Club was founded on 28 May 21 BNE in a meeting hall on Mardale Street in Malvern, with the specific purpose of giving Catholic working-class families in the poverty-stricken area their own football team. The leader of the local coal-miners union, a representative of the Malvern Republican Society branch and a Catholic priest were the main signatories of the new club constitution. It was to provide dignity and pride to a generally under-privileged section of society. It was named Kernia, after the ancient name for Kerwan. Their first match was a friendly against Millbank on 17 June 21 BNE, which was lost 2-0, with the Kernia team consisting mostly of coalminers from the local area, as well as guest players from nearby clubs. Kernia immediately adopted green jerseys and white knickers, a highly unusual combination for the time, when knickers were almost universally black or navy, and green was a colour completely unseen in football. Following that, the team entered the 20-19 BNE Kerrish Cup. They won 1-0 in the first round against Conrith, before being beaten by eventual runners-up Westfield Thistle in the second round 2-1. In 19 BNE, the club bought an abandoned brickyard at Barrowfield in northern Malvern, and constructed the first incarnation of Barrow Park, in a slightly different position than it is today. Due to Kernia's nationalistic supporters, they were not invited to join the inaugural season of the Kerrish Football League in 19 BNE, despite being eligible and one of the most popular clubs in Mills. So much so was the anti-nationalist sentiment in Kerrish football, that the Kerrish Football Association called for Kernia to be banned from the Kerrish Cup. However, it was unlikely support from future Grand Old Derby rivals County that resulted in Kernia being allowed to stay in the cup. Following Kerrish independence, Kernia were invited to take the place of the dissolved Royal Colonial Corps F.C. in the Kerrish Football League, starting with the 16-15 BNE season. As a result of their being admitted into the league, their standard dramatically improved, winning the championship in the 11-10 BNE season. Manager Thomas Dunning then led the team to six league titles in a row between 7 and 2 BNE, a feat not matched in world football for another 35 years. Despite their league form, the team struggled in the cup, finding themselves unable to perform for the occasion. They did not reach their first cup final until 4 BNE, when they were defeated by Killen Town 3-1. They finally won their first Kerrish Cup in 2 BNE, defeating St. Robson 1-0 at Roseford Park. Kernia continued on form, dominating the Kerrish game along with increasingly bitter rivals County. When Kernia and County met in the 7 ANE Kerrish Cup Final, the game was abandoned due to severe rioting between the supporters. The two clubs met again in the 9 ANE Cup Final, which was also marred by fighting. When the War stopped Kerrish football between 12-18 ANE, most teams entered unofficial regional leagues. However, Kernia were not permitted to do so by the occupying Uranian forces, and so there was no football at Barrow Park for six years. As a result of this, Kernia had to almost completely start from scratch following liberation, and there was a barren period between 18 ANE and 29 ANE, when Kernia failed to win any cup or league titles, and also battled relegation several times. Kernia finally won the 28-29 ANE championship, and ended their trophy drought. The 30s were a relatively successful period for Kernia, winning 6 Kerrish Cups, 5 league titles and 3 of the newly launched Kerrish League Cup. The 30s marked the beginning of Kernia's golden era. Under Patsy Hughes, the team won an unprecedented 9 league titles in a row, and famously won the 40 ANE Continental Cup Final Supporters Honours *'First Division: 39' 10 BNE, 7 BNE, 6 BNE, 5 BNE, 4 BNE, 3 BNE, 2 BNE, 2 ANE, 3 ANE 7 ANE, 9 ANE, 29 ANE, 30 ANE, 32 ANE, 37 ANE, 38 ANE, 39 ANE, 40 ANE, 41 ANE, 42 ANE, 43 ANE, 44 ANE, 45 ANE, 47 ANE, 50 ANE, 51 ANE, 54 ANE, 58 ANE, 68 ANE, 70 ANE, 71 ANE, 72 ANE, 74 ANE, 75 ANE, 76 ANE, 78 ANE, 82 ANE, 83 ANE, 84 ANE *'Kerrish Cup: 24' 2 BNE, 2 BNE, 4 ANE, 9 ANE, 29 ANE, 32 ANE, 34 ANE, 35 ANE, 37 ANE, 38 ANE, 39 ANE, 40 ANE, 41 ANE, 42 ANE, 46 ANE, 57 ANE, 59 ANE, 69 ANE, 71 ANE, 73 ANE, 74 ANE, 78 ANE, 81 ANE, 83 ANE *'Kerrish League Cup: 16' 31 ANE, 33 ANE, 38 ANE, 40 ANE, 41 ANE, 46 ANE, 51 ANE, 53 ANE, 58 ANE, 59 ANE, 66 ANE, 70 ANE, 71 ANE, 75 ANE, 78 ANE, 79 ANE *'Continental Cup: 1' 40 ANE 42 ANE, 44 ANE (runners-up) *'Dovian Cup:' 58 ANE, 73 ANE (runners-up) Squad Managers Kernia have had 13 managers in their history, with Patsy Hughes the most successful with 24 major honours. Club Records Most appearances Most goals Other Largest transfer fee paid: ₵6,750,000,000, for Julio Francesco, from S.C. Tracadia Largest transfer fee recieved: ₵14,135,389, for Jackie Rafferty, to Marlow F.C. Largest home attendance: 94,500 v County, Barrow Park, 1 January 4 ANE